Cara mengganggu Gold Saint
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UPDATE! Disini dibahas trik-trik mengganggu Goldies! di chap 10 siapakah yang terpilih! Aiolia? Dohko? PIKIR LAGI!
1. Aries

**Cara Mengganggu Gold Saints**

Buahahahahaha! Disini akan diberikan trik-trik mengganggu Goldies kita yang unyu-unyu itu! Simak baik-baik ya, Guys!

Terinspirasi dari fic kak Avamura, makasih kak, kau telah menjadi inspirasiku~

**Disclaimer: Kalo SS punyaku, dari zaman purba semua disclaimer ada nama Cherry-Sakura05.**

**Warning: Aneh, Abal, Gaje, Ancaman besar buat Goldies, wuehehehehe *evilsmile***

* * *

**#1. Aries Mu**

1. Lakukan tes DNA untuk mencari tahu apakah Mu memang bersaudara dengan Shaun The Sheep.

2. Gambarlah dua tahi lalat khas orang Jamir dengan spidol dan katakan pada Mu kalau anda adalah saudara jauh dan keturunan dari penduduk Jamir yang pergi mengembara.

3. Jika Mu bertanya soal alis, katakan bahwa alis tersebut adalah warisan ibu anda yang tidak ingin anaknya mempunyai alis botak.

4. Untuk efek yang lebih meyakinkan, cukur alis anda sampai habis. (nb: hanya jika anda punya obat penumbuh alis secara instan)

5. Gembalakan domba dikuilnya. Saat ia mulai menunjukkan tanda kemarahan, katakan saja, "Bukankah mereka saudaramu?" Jangan lupa mengatakannya dengan wajah innocent.

6. Saat anda mengalami insomnia, ambillah sepotong pagar dan suruh Mu berpakaian seperti domba dan melompati pagar sampai anda tertidur.

7. Tunjukkan padanya beberapa lembar foto domba betina dan tanyakan apakah ada salah satu diantaranya yang ingin ia jadikan pacar.

8. Saat musim panas tiba, kejar Mu dengan maksud menggunting rambutnya karena saat musim panas datang, bulu domba harus dipangkas.

9. Letakkan domba yang sedang mengandung disebelah Mu saat ia tidur. Saat ia bangun, keluar dari persembunyian anda sambil menuduh Mu telah menghamili domba tersebut. (nb: Pastikan Shion juga ada di dekat situ)

10. Ajaklah Mu untuk menikmati pemandangan pegunungan di Sanctuary. Ketika gerombolan domba bersama gembalanya lewat, berteriaklah sekeras mungkin bahwa ada ternaknya yang lepas sambil menunjuk Mu lalu larilah secepat yang anda bisa.

11. Larang Mu untuk berhubungan dengan Nachi ataupun Fenrir. Alasannya karena dikhawatirkan akan lahir konstelasi baru, Serigala berbulu Domba.

12. Ganti peralatan reparasi cloth milik Mu dengan peralatan tukang biasa. Lihat apa yang terjadi dari jarak yang aman dan saat ia menyadari itu adalah ulah anda, TUNJUK muka Kiki.

13. Saat Mu sedang mereparasi cloth, cari kesempatan untuk menukar persediaan donor darahnya dengan cat merah.

14. Sarankan ia untuk mengganti partner yaoi-nya dengan Shura. (Pastikan Shaka tidak berada dalam jarak dengar)

15. For **Mu FG** only: Bawalah sembarang domba kecil dengan dua tahi lalat didahinya. Klaim bahwa anak domba tersebut adalah anak kalian berdua lalu minta pertanggungjawabannya dengan menikahi anda. (nb: Pastikan Athena atau geng heboh Sanctuary ada disitu)

* * *

Makasih udah mau baca! Kalau ada cara mengganggu goldies lainnya mohon beritahu via review X3

For Lizzy: Liiizzyyy, kau dimana adekku, nomormu gak aktip. kalo ganti nomor kasih tau daku, donk!

Nah~ siapa ya berikutnya? Silahkan vote Goldies favorit kalian yang akan menjadi sasaran selanjutnya di chapter dua!

**Aldebaran / Deathmask / Saga / Kanon / Aiolia / Shaka / Dohko / Milo / Aiolos / Shura / Camus / Aphrodite**

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? :D


	2. Pisces

**Chapter 2 UPDATE!**

Hai readers! Cherry balik lagi dengan chapter 2! Fufufufu~ *lirik Golies*

Berhubung vote yang readers berikan ada yang seri, bahkan ada yang gak ter-vote, maka Cherry menyiapkan fic kejutan! TADAA~ (gak mengejutkan juga sih) yakni Aphrodite yang mendapat giliran terhormat tampil di chapter 2! HOREEE!

**Disclaimer: Kalo SS punyaku, dari zaman purba semua disclaimer ada nama Cherry-Sakura05.**

**Warning: Aneh, Abal, Gaje, Ancaman besar buat Goldies, wuehehehehe *evilsmile***

* * *

**#2. Pisces Aphrodite**

1. Ganti semua mawarnya dengan bunga teratai. Bisa bayangkan pertengkaran adu mulut Shaka VS Aphrodite?

2. Ejek dia dengan mengatainya banci terjelek di Sanctuary. Jangan takut, karena begitu anda menunjukkan ancang-ancang mematahkan lipstiknya yang paling mahal, Aphro akan mencium-cium kaki anda.

3. Pertemukan Aphro dengan Niobe. Dijamin, semua mawarnya akan layu.

4. Buang perlengkapan kosmetiknya ke toilet. Rekam aksi penyelamatan 'heroik' yang dilakukannya dengan handycam.

5. Gambar totol-totol di wajahnya dengan spidol permanen. (nb: Sembunyikan semua pembersih wajah yang dimilikinya)

6. Sarankan Aphro untuk mengabdi pada Poseidon karena konstelasinya yang berupa ikan. (nb: Pastikan Athena tidak berada dalam jarak dengar)

7. Adukan padanya bahwa DM berpaling pada Shura. Jangan lupa siapkan popcorn untuk menonton pertarungan mereka.

8. Pajang foto Aphro di internet. Bayangkan berapa respon viewers yang muntah-muntah saat melihatnya. (nb: Saat Aphro memakai masker buah-buahan)

9. Sarankan Aphro untuk mengganti partner yaoi-nya dengan Camus. (nb: Lindungi diri anda dari serangan Antares bagaimanapun caranya)

10. Pandangi Aphro sepanjang hari. Saat ia mulai kege-eran, katakan, "Mengapa kau tidak ikut Banci Universe?"

11. Berpura-puralah sedang mendata jasa-jasa Goldies di hari pahlawan sedunia dari tugas sekolah. Tanyakan mengapa dia yang paling tidak berguna diantara yang lain. (nb: Sediakan payung hitam sebelum turun hujan mawar hitam)

12. Usulkan pada Athena untuk menjadikan Aphro sebagai tukang kebun pribadi. Kemukakan alasan normal: demi menekan pengeluaran kas Sanctuary.

13. Tanyakan padanya alasan mengapa ia menyukai DM. Sebab jika ikan + kepiting, hasilnya akan abstrak.

14. Babat semua mawarnya sampai ke tangga kuil Papacy. Jika ia mulai mengomel pada anda, tunjuk muka Shura.

15. For** Aphrodite FG** only: Seret Aphro ke akuarium ikan yang berisi satu ikan kecil sembarang jenis. Tunjuk lalu tempelkan muka Aphro ke akuarium sambil berseru, "Lihatlah baik-baik! Ini anak kita! Kau harus menikahiku!" (nb: katakan dengan wajah seram)

* * *

Yaayy! *nari-nari*

Makasih udah mau baca! Kalau ada cara mengganggu goldies lainnya mohon beritahu via review X3

Buat yang udah me-review, nge-vote, maupun memberikan tips, makasih atas partisipasinya! Cherry minta maaf karena di chapter 2 tidak memberi yang sesuai keinginan readers, Cherry bener-bener galau bukan main saat melihat vote. #numpang curhat, hiks.

tapi vote masih dibuka! Silahkan~

**Aldebaran / Deathmask / Saga / Kanon / Aiolia / Shaka / Dohko / Milo / Aiolos / Shura / Camus / Aphrodite**

Kali ini diperbolehkan vote lebih dari satu, untuk menghindari terjadinya hal yang tidak diinginkan, galau misalnya (?)

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? :D


	3. Sagittarius

**Chapter 3 UPDATE!**

Balik lagi nihh dengan Chapter 3 yang sudah readers tunggu-tunggu...

Hasil voting: **4 /Aiolos. 4 /Camus. 3 /Shura. 3 /Milo. 3 /Kanon. 2 /Saga. 1 /Shaka.**

Karena ada yang seri makaaa...

Cap Cip Cup, kembang kuncup ~ *di-skip*

SAGITTARIUS AIOLOS!

"Noooooooo!" Aiolos sembunyi di kolong tempat tidur.

**Disclaimer: Kalo SS punyaku, dari zaman purba semua disclaimer ada nama Cherry-Sakura05.**

**Warning: Aneh, Abal, Gaje, Ancaman besar buat Goldies, wuehehehehe *evilsmile***

* * *

**#3. Sagittarius Aiolos**

1. Paksa Aiolos meminjamkan salah satu anak panah emasnya. Saat ia lengah, larilah secepat kilat menuju kantor pegadaian.

2. Lelang Gold Cloth-nya di internet. Gunakan alasan klasik: **atas perintah Athena**.

3. Beritahu Aiolos bahwa Athena pilih kasih membuat sayap cloth-nya tidak bisa terbang sementara sayap cloth Spectre Hades bisa digunakan.

4. Pasang foto penindasan yang dialami para saint di koran Sanctuary Today dengan judul besar, 'Kelalaian Sagittarius Aiolos yang sembarangan menitipkan Athena pada konglomerat'.

5. Sarankan Aiolos untuk mengikuti Olimpiade Panahan mewakili Yunani. (nb: Ingatkan Athena untuk memasang taruhan dengan dewa-dewa lain)

6. Cari tahu asal-usul konstelasi Sagittarius 'dibuat' karena wujudnya yang separuh manusia dan separuh hewan. (nb: Pasang muka paparazzi sambil menenteng buku biologi)

7. Pancing dia untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Baian, Seiya, atau Jabu. (mengingat konstelasi mereka adalah kuda)

8. Sarankan ia untuk menjadikan Kanon sebagai partner yaoi cadangan. (nb: Pastikan Saga tidak ada di tempat)

9. Tanyakan apakah Aiolos memang bersaudara dengan Robin Hood.

10. Saat menemui Aiolos, pura-puralah terkejut bahwa anda barusan melihatnya kencan dengan Marin. Lalu buatlah kesimpulan sendiri kalau Aiolia sedang menyamar menjadi Aiolos. (katakan hal yang sama saat bertemu Aiolia)

11. Beri usulan pada Aiolos untuk pindah job menjadi Cupid menjelang Valentine's Day.

12. Tanyakan mengapa dia tidak yaoi-an dengan saint Capricorn (Shura) sperti yang dilakukan inkarnasinya (Sisyphus-El Cid)

13. Hasut Athena untuk membuat kontes panahan dengan Aiolia sebagai target.

14. Kirim surat kaleng untuk Aiolos yang berisi 'APHRODITE LOVE AIOLOS' disertai dengan kissmark. Perhatikan reaksi Aiolos saat Aphro mendatangi kuil Sagittarius.

15. For **Aiolos FG** only: Ikat diri anda pada lingkaran target yang akan dibidik Aiolos. Kemudian minta dia untuk menikahi anda. (nb: Besar kemungkinan akan terjadi insiden. Siapkan nomor telepon ambulans untuk antisipasi)

* * *

Makasih udah mau baca! Kalau ada cara mengganggu goldies lainnya mohon beritahu via review X3

Makasih atas partisipasi readers yang senantiasa menunggu, membaca, maupun me-review!

Vote dibuka! tada~

**Aldebaran / Deathmask / Saga / Kanon / Aiolia / Shaka / Dohko / Milo / Aiolos / Shura / Camus / Aphrodite**

For Mini Author Gita: Maaf, Shura belum bisa tampil. Bagaimana jika dirimu banyak-banyak me-review untuk nge-vote Shura?

"JANGAN! Gak usah repot-repot! Please, hidupku udah cukup rumit saat ini." kilah Shura.

Kalo readers ada yang pengeeeen banget chara favoritnya tampil, banyak-banyak aja nge-vote di review. Gak ada yang melarang kok :3

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? :D


	4. Aquarius

Chapter 4 UPDATE!

Cherry balik lagi dengan tips-tips mengganggu Gold Saints yang bisa langsung dipraktekkan! Nyehehehe~ *ketawa serem*

**Hasil Vote:**

**9 /Camus. 6 /Shura. 5 /Milo. 5 /Kanon. 3 /Saga. 5 /Shaka. 4 /Aiolia**

Tanpa perlu banyak bacot, inilah dia!

AQUARIUS CAMUS! *insert suara tepuk tangan disini*

"Saya salah apa ya, kok banyak yang tega sih nge-vote saya..." kata Camus sedih.

Camus, kalo mau nangis,_ Let me be your shoulder ~_ #ngarep XDDD

**Disclaimer: Kalo SS punyaku, dari zaman purba semua disclaimer ada nama Cherry-Sakura05.**

**Warning: Aneh, Abal, Gaje, Ancaman besar buat Goldies, wuehehehehe *evilsmile***

* * *

**#4. Aquarius Camus**

1. Dukung Camus membangun taman bermain Ice World Sanctuary

2. Hasut Athena untuk mengirim Camus ke Afrika guna menuntaskan bencana kekeringan disana.

3. Tukar buku-bukunya dan tukar dengan majalah dewasa.

4. Pelihara bebek di sekitar kuil Aquarius.

5. Peringatkan Camus untuk berhati-hati jika piaraan Milo menyelinap saat ia tidur. (nb: karena kita semua tahu bahwa Camus bukanlah seorang penakut, lebih baik lepaskan saja kalajengking betulan)

6. Beritahu ia bahwa Hyoga terinfeksi virus flu burung.

7. Kirimi Camus memo singkat yang berisi, _"Athena berniat menjual buku-bukumu ke pasar loak"_

8. Tanyakan pada Camus mengapa dia tidak menjadi monumen patung di air mancur. (nb: Katakan itu setelah anda membaca buku 'Konstelasi Zodiak')

9. Ajari setiap lawan Camus (termasuk Hyoga) teknik Gigitan Super untuk membebaskan diri dari Freezing Ice Coffin.

10. Buat menara Eiffel dari tumpukan buku yang dimilikinya.

11. Saat musim panas tiba, buatlah palang di depan kuil Aquarius dengan tulisan _"Rasakan sejuknya musim dingin hanya dengan 300 yen"_. Jangan lupa letakkan kotak uang di dekatnya.

12. Hidupkan pemanas ruangan dengan suhu tertinggi di dekat Camus. Pandangi dia dengan cermat dan katakan, "Aneh. Kenapa kau tidak meleleh?" (nb: Innocent Face)

13. Saat Camus berbicara dengan anda, lihatlah ke arah lain sambil menunjukkan name tag _"Not talking to idiots"_

14. Usulkan pada Goldies untuk membuka kedai es krim dengan Camus sebagai pelayan utama.

15. For **Camus FG** only: Ancam Camus bahwa anda akan terjun ke laut bila dia tidak mau menikahi anda (nb: Jika benar-benar terjun, siapkan tabung oksigen di dalam air)

* * *

Makasih udah mau baca sampai chapter 5 dan makasih juga atas partisipasinya! :D

Kalau ada trik-trik lainnya mohon beritahukan via Review :3

Maaf kalau di chapter sebelumnya nama Goldies yang udah muncul dimasukkan lagi. Maklum Cherry pelupa, xixixixixixi.

Vote dibuka~

**Aldebaran / Saga / Kanon / DM / Aiolia / Shaka / Dohko / Milo / Shura**

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? :D


	5. Scorpio

Chapter 5 UPDATE!

Wah saya senaaang banget sekaligus sedih :'(

Senang karena inilah apdet tercepat dalam hidup saya, 2 hari! Horeee! *nari pogo (?)*

Sedihnya... ah gak usah deh, di fic ini kita semua harus HAVE FUN! Betul?

Oke berikutnya yang mendapat kehormatan adalah...

**Hasil voting:**

**6 /Shura. 8 /Milo. 7 /Kanon. 5 /Saga. 6 /Shaka. 4 /Aiolia**

Scorpio Milo!

"APAAAAAAAA?! SIAPA ITU YANG BERANI NGE-VOTE GUE?!" teriak Milo.

"EMANG LOE MAU APA?!"

"Hiks, plis dong, jangan gue... ya, ya? Jangan gue, hiks..." Milo sesenggukan memohon (?).

**Disclaimer: Kalo SS punyaku, dari zaman purba semua disclaimer ada nama Cherry-Sakura05.**

**Warning: Aneh, Abal, Gaje, Ancaman besar buat Goldies, wuehehehehe *evilsmile***

* * *

**#5. Scorpio Milo**

1. Tanyakan alasan Milo mengapa ia menyukai Camus. Sebab jika kalajengking + air, hasilnya menjadi **kalajengking tenggelam.**

2. Habiskan sepotong es krim rasa apa saja dan bawa stiknya ke kuil Scorpio sambil berlari panik dan wajah pucat. Teriakkan, "Milo, gawat! Aku telah memakan Camus!" Tunjukkan stik es krim yang anda bawa.

3. Ajak Milo bekerjasama dengan Dohko membuka klinik pengobatan akupunktur cina kuno.

4. Masukkan foto dan biodata Milo ke sebuah acara Cari Jodoh. Laporkan pada Shaina Milo mencoba berselingkuh dan buat taruhan dengan goldies lain berapa kali Shaina akan menampar Milo.

5. Buatkan Milo jadwal warna kuteks yang harus dipakainya tiap minggu. Isinya: "Minggu ini Merah, minggu besok Ungu, selanjutnya Pink, dst."

6. Sarankan ia untuk mengganti partner yaoi-nya dengan Hyoga. (nb: Teleport diri anda ke daerah tropis sebelum badai salju menerpa beberapa detik berikutnya)

7. Awetkan piaraan Milo dalam balok es. Katakan padanya bahwa ia tak perlu khawatir lagi jika lupa memberi piaraannya makan.

8. Minta Milo mengadakan kursus nail art.

9. Bawa tukang basmi serangga ke kuil Scorpio. (nb: Bila terjadi apa-apa, hubungi dokter hewan)

10. Saat Milo sedang melancarkan Scarlet Needle, lompat ke sebelahnya dan ikut melancarkan serangan dengan jarum jahit. (nb: Pasang backsound ala adegan kungfu)

11. Tiup balon dan letuskan di dekat telinganya saat ia tidur. Alasannya anda ingin memastikan Milo tidak memiliki penyakit jantung seperti Kardia.

12. Tunjukkan video bokep dengan Aphro sebagai bintang utamanya. (nb: Siapkan kantung muntah di dekat anda)

13. Tanyakan padanya kelebihan Antares selain dapat membuat lawan menjadi gila, bisakah ia membuat orang gila kembali waras. *lirik Saori*

14. Tampar Milo keras-keras. Katakan kalau anda penasaran ingin membuat wajahnya semakin tampan seperti Squidward di film Spongebob Squarepants (dimana Squidward menjadi tampan setelah dipukul). Siapkan banyak-banyak perban dan plester di kotak obat anda.

15. For **Milo FG** only: Bawa sembarang bayi ke hadapan Milo. Tunjukkan telunjuk sang bayi yang telah anda kuteks warna merah dan klaim bahwa bayi tersebut adalah penerus saint Scorpio. Tuntut pertanggungjawabannya sambil menunjukkan surat izin poligami dengan kissmark Shaina.

* * *

Wah makasih ya atas review readers semua! Cherry senang~ *terbang melayang-layang di kahyangan (?)*

For Lizzy-Lufy: Kakak baru tau kalo kalian kembar. Salam kenal ya Lufy! (^0^)

Vote dibuka~

**Aldebaran / Saga / Kanon / DM / Aiolia / Shaka / Dohko**** / Shura**  


Kalo readers ada yang pengeeeen banget chara favoritnya tampil, banyak-banyak aja nge-vote di review. Gak ada yang melarang kok :3

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? :D


	6. Virgo

Chapter 6 UPDATE!

Ohohoho~ Lama tak jumpa, apa kabar? XDDD

Nah, mari kita lihat hasilnya...

Hasil Voting:

**8 /Shura. 14 /Kanon. 9 /Saga. 16 /Shaka. 4 /Aiolia. 1/ DM**

Taraa~

VIRGO SHAKA, CONGRATS!

"Syukurlah bukan gueeee!" Kanon sujud syukur di tengah ruangan.

"Besok sudah pasti kau..." Ucap Shaka tenang.

**Disclaimer: Kalo SS punyaku, dari zaman purba semua disclaimer ada nama Cherry-Sakura05.**

**Warning: Aneh, Abal, Gaje, Ancaman besar buat Goldies, wuehehehehe *evilsmile***

* * *

**#6. Virgo Shaka**

1. Taruh paku payung di kursi teratainya.

2. Jepit matanya dengan jepitan jemuran. Alasannya anda gemas melihat pose wajahnya yang selalu datar dengan mata terpejam.

3. Ganggu meditasinya dengan menyetel keras-keras rekaman suara nyanyian DM saat mandi tepat ditelinganya.

4. Adakan pemungutan suara siapa yang paling cantik antara Athena, Aphrodite atau Shaka.

5. Katakan pada Shaka bahwa anda telah bertemu sang Buddha lewat mimpi dan memberi perintah padanya untuk mencukur bulu kaki anda. (nb: Perintah dapat disesuaikan dengan keinginan)

6. Nyalakan api unggun di bawah Shaka saat ia sedang melakukan meditasi mengambang.

7. Adakan atraksi fenomenal abad ini dengan judul _'Shaka, si manusia anti gravitasi'_

8. Buat tur acara pariwisata ke Enam Dunia Neraka. (nb: Dengan surat rekomendasi dari Hades)

9. Minta Shaka untuk menjadi pelatih akting untuk penghayatan peran **Helen Keller***. (nb: Gunakan kemampuannya mematikan panca indera sesuai kebutuhan)

10. Sarankan ia untuk mengganti partner yaoi-nya dengan DM. (nb: Setelah itu anda bisa menginap beberapa hari di underworld guna menghindari sang Pisces)

11. Dandani Shaka dengan dandanan wanita dan seret paksa ia ke Kuil Papacy saat Rapat Goldies.

12. Pancing pertengkaran dengan Shaka dan obrak-abrik seluruh ruangan. Tinggalkan ia sendiri untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang anda lakukan. (nb: Kalau anda kena jewer, itu risiko)

13. Katakan kalau dia adalah saint paling katrok karena satu-satunya saint yang badannya langsung panas-dingin jika berhadapan dengan benda-benda elektronik.

14. Saat adegan Shaka akan mengeluarkan tasbih dari telapak tangannya, ganti tasbihnya dengan alat kosmetik Aphro. (nb: Perhatikan reaksi lawan Shaka saat melihatnya)

15. For** Shaka FG** only: Pura-pura hamil. Katakan kalau anda mengandung anak Shaka karena takdir sang Buddha. (nb: Pastikan Athena dan Pope Shion ikut menyaksikan pengakuan tersebut)

* * *

Makasih sudah membaca sampai chapter 6! X3

Makasih atas partisipasi readers semua~

**A/N : *Helen Keller**: Tokoh gadis kecil yang hidupnya terbatas karena tak mampu melihat dan berbicara

Vote dibukaa~

**Aldebaran / Saga / Kanon / DM / Aiolia / Dohko**** / Shura**

"Syukurlah aku, Dohko dan Alde gak ada yang nge-vote! Berarti readers mencintai aku!" kata DM over pede.

"Please, stop nge-vote aku! Gak kasihan apa, aku kan udah 13 yahun dikurung di Cape Sunion, masa dikerjain lagi?" Kanon beralasan.

Abaikan saja percakapan gak jelas tersebut, pokoknya kalian harus vote mereka! Wuahahahaha~

For Kak Avamura: Kanon titip salam balik tuh.

Kalo readers ada yang pengeeeen banget chara favoritnya tampil, banyak-banyak aja nge-vote di review. Gak ada yang melarang kok :3

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? :D


	7. Gemini (Sea Dragon)

Chapter 7 UPDATE!

Hasil voting:

**10 /Shura. 22 /Kanon. 12 /Saga. 4 /Aiolia. 3/ DM. 1/ Dohko. 0/ Aldebaran.**

Nyahahaha~ Bergembiralah Kanon FG, karena kali ini si bantet Gemini Kanon yang dapat giliran!

"Hiiiiihhh! Napa gueee? Saga, please, masukin gue lagi dong ke Cape Sunion!" ratap Kanon.

"Kau gak ada salah apa-apa tuh." Kata Saga.

"Kan sudah kubilang kemaren." Kata Shaka tersenyum tipis.

**Disclaimer: Kalo SS punyaku, dari zaman purba semua disclaimer ada nama Cherry-Sakura05.**

**Warning: Aneh, Abal, Gaje, Ancaman besar buat Goldies, wuehehehehe *evilsmile***

* * *

**#7. Gemini (Sea Dragon) Kanon**

1. Cium Kanon hingga pipinya bersemu merah. Buktikan apakah teori Biru + Merah = Ungu itu benar.

2. Saat musim kuda laut kawin, tanyakan mengapa perutnya belum membuncit karena yang anda tahu biasanya kuda laut jantanlah yang hamil. (nb: Sambil menonton channel "Aneka Satwa Laut")

3. Ubah pertandingan panjat pinang menjadi panjat pilar dalam rangka HUT Olympus kesekian ribu tahun.

4. Saat Kanon tidur, rantai ia kuat-kuat. Kemudian paksa ia mengunyah ikan yang paling dibencinya.

5. Usulkan pada Athena untuk menugaskan misi pada Kanon bersama dengan Lizard Misty.

6. Peringatkan Kanon untuk tidak menerima akupunktur 'gratis' dari Milo. (nb: Lihat Hades Sanctuary Chapter)

7. Hasut Athena untuk menjadikan Kanon sebagai Nelayan demi mengurangi anggaran pengeluaran kas Sanctuary.

8. Sarankan padanya untuk menjadikan Lymnades sebagai partner yaoi tetap. (nb: Jika Saga, Aiolos atau Milo mendadak bersikap super duper baik pada anda, percayalah, ada Udang Dibalik Batu yang artinya: **'KAU LAGI KEJEPIT'**)

9. Tanyakan apa lotion yang dipakainya saat dikurung di Cape Sunion mengingat kulitnya tidak mengelupas meski berada di dalam air selama 13 tahun.

10. Ganti jatah makanan Kanon dengan pelet ikan. Jika ia memprotes katakan bahwa Athena sedang melakukan penghematan besar-besaran.

11. Sebarkan foto-foto 'kemesraan' Kanon-Saga di internet dengan judul LOVE COUPLE FOREVER.

12. Tunjukkan jurus *Oiroke no Jutsu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

13. Saat keluar dari kuil Papacy, banting pintu keras-keras ke mukanya. Lalu dengan watados, katakan, "Ups, sori... salah sasaran. Kupikir kau adalah Saori."

14. Pakai rambut wig yang sama persis dengan rambut Kanon dan katakan bahwa sebenarnya kalian adalah kembar tiga. (Saga – Kanon - anda sendiri)

15. For Kanon FG only: Ajari sembarang balita memanggil Kanon dengan sebutan 'Papa'. Setelah itu anda tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

* * *

A/N:** Oiroke no Jutsu**: Jurus mesum penggoda pria. biasanya membuat si pengguna berubah menjadi gadis cantik nan seksi.

Selain review, saya juga berkenan menerima PM. jangan sungkan-sungkan ya ^^

Vote dibukaa~

**Aldebaran / Saga / DM / Aiolia / Dohko**** / Shura**

Kalo readers ada yang pengeeeen banget chara favoritnya tampil, banyak-banyak aja nge-vote di review. Gak ada yang melarang kok :3

Yooosh, salam penuh cinta dari Cherry-Sakura05! *dadah-dadah ala seleb*

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? :D


	8. Gemini (Pope) Saga

Chapter 8 UPDATE!

Wah, maap saya telat apdet karena writer block! Sialan, kenapa datangnya disaat-saat begini sih?! ("eh perempuan kok mengumpat!" sentil nenekku galak.)

Hasil voting:

**10 /Shura. 15 /Saga. 4 /Aiolia. 5/ DM. 1/ Dohko. 2/ Aldebaran.**

"Huhuhuhuhu, kalian pada tega semua, ya! Ada dendam apa sih sama aku! Setiap kalian minta diajak kencan aku ladenin! (?)"

Siapa suruh ganteng, hehehehehe... (^_^)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kalo SS punyaku, dari zaman purba semua disclaimer ada nama Cherry-Sakura05.**

**Warning: Khusus untuk chapter ini, ambillah jarak yang aman terutama saat Saga sedang mengalami iritasi mata.**

* * *

**#8. Gemini (Pope) Saga**

1. Tanyakan sejak kapan ia menjadi bintang iklan obat mata Insto.

2. Jadikan foto Saga sebagai sasaran tembak-tembakan.

3. Sebarkan gosip bahwa Saga akan menikahi Athena.

4. Lelang foto Saga yang sedang mandi di situs jual beli internet. (nb: Buat para Saga FG, WAJIB BELI!)

5. Minta Icelos memberi Saga mimpi buruk, yaitu: menjadi keset kaki Athena.

6. Beri lem super kuat pada baju Saga dan Kanon sehingga mereka melekat satu sama lain seperti anak kembar siam.

7. Tonton film CatDog saat ia sedang bertengkar dengan Kanon.

8. Tukar palang kamar mandi Athena dengan kamar mandi Pope. Lihat apa yang terjadi beberapa menit kemudian dari jarak yang aman.

9. Multi-fungsikan helm cloth Gemini menjadi helm motor saat razia polisi.

10. Belikan Saga sebuah kaos bertuliskan "I'm an Idiot Brother".

11. Katakan bahwa Aphrodite berniat mengajaknya bonding rambut ke salon.

12. Buat Ilusi 'tangga tak berujung' saat Saga berlari-lari menaiki tangga.

13. Ketika Gemini Gold Cloth dipisahkan menjadi beberapa bagian, sembunyikan salah satu bagian anggota tubuhnya secara diam-diam. (nb: Disarankan anda menguasai jurus Menghilang sekejap mata)

14. Suruh ia jogging di Telapak Tangan Buddha. (nb: Ajak Shaka bekerjasama)

15. For Saga FG only: (Sama dengan Kanon) Ajari sembarang balita memanggil Kanon dengan sebutan 'Papa' dan deklarasikan bahwa anda adalah 'Mama'. (nb: Siapkan selalu insto di kantong anda)

* * *

A/N: Hwaaa! Gomen ne~ di chapter sebelumnya ada yang kurang ngerti TTwTT

Saga-Kanon adalah yang paling sulit didapat idenya karena saya gak tahu cara ngerjain anak kembar :'(

Tapi saya harap kalian semua senang! (0)

Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk nge-PM, ya! saya tunggu~

**Vote dibuka~**

**Aldebaran / DM / Aiolia / Dohko / Shura**

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? ;D


	9. Capricorn Shura

Chapter 9 UPDATE!

Buahahahaha! Siapa goldies yang bakal kita siksa kali ini, Guys? *napsu*

**12 /Shura. 7 /Aiolia. 9/ DM. 3/ Dohko. 3/ Aldebaran.**

Capricorn Shura~

"Oi! Shura gak mau keluar-keluar kamar nih!" teriak Aiolia dari kejauhan.

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang, dia takut digerayangin (?) fans-fansnya!"

"..."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kalo SS punyaku, dari zaman purba semua disclaimer ada nama Cherry-Sakura05.**

**Warning: Kuasai pedang petir Chidori milik chara fandom sebelah. Semoga anda masih utuh hingga esok hari (?)**

* * *

**#9. Capricorn Shura**

1. Pasang kait bajak laut di tangan kanannya. Perhatikan apakah ia masih bisa melancarkan Excalibur. (nb: Jangan jauh-jauh dari seorang saint bernama Aries Mu)

2. Nyanyikan lagu fenomenal, "Mana, dimana~ anak kambing saya~"

3. Suruh dia rajin-rajin mandi. Alasannya semua saint Capricorn badannya bau kambing. (nb: Jangan heran jika El Cid dan Izou datang marah-marah ke tempat anda via time machine dan menghancurkan sembarang rumah)

4. Sebarkan opini bahwa predikat 'Saint Paling Setia' tidak cocok lagi disandang Shura. Alasannya dia sendiri punya dua pacar (Deathmask – Aphrodite)

5. Ajak dia berkemah di hutan. Kemudian suruh dia makan rumput untuk menghemat perbekalan. (nb: Hanya jika anda menguasai Langkah Seribu no Jutsu)

6. Saat Athena berulang tahun, tempatkan ia sebagai pemotong kue. (Kalo bisa sekalian Athena-nya juga dipotong *bad girl mode*)

7. Traktir Shura makan sate kambing. Selesai makan, tuduh ia telah kanibal memakan sebangsanya sendiri.

8. Ajak Shura main perang-perangan dengan anak-anak tetangga. (nb: Pastikan anak-anak tersebut telah diasuransikan)

9. Belikan ia sekotak besar deodorant untuk menjaga ketiaknya tetap harum saat melancarkan serangan Excalibur.

10. Buatkan Shura objek latihan menyerupai Athena (Saori)

11. Pelihara kambing disekitar kuil Capricorn.

12. Tanyakan apakah ia berminat membuka usaha cukur rambut menggunakan Excalibur.

13. Rekomendasikan Shura bekerja sebagai pemotong rumput di kebun Aphro.

14. Beri saran pada Athena untuk membuat acara Salam Cosmo yaitu berjabat tangan dengan menyalakan cosmo masing-masing. (Berdoalah tangan Athena terluka sehingga Shura turun jabatan menjadi Bronze Saint *sadis* #evil)

15. For Shura FG only: Tantang ia adu kekuatan pedang dengan hadiah cincin kawin jika anda menang. (warning: Hanya boleh dilakukan jika anda adalah Shura FG tingkat akut. Sebab sekali tebas saja anda pasti mati)

* * *

A/N: Jiaaaahh, si Shura bertekad nggak akan keluar kamar! Dia sih katanya ngancam siapa yang berani gangguin dia dengan rekomendasi via CMGS, bakal ditebas Excalibur! tapi dia agak ragu kalo cewek! Nyahahaha, fans cowok nyamar aja jadi cewek, ya! #DOR

Makasih ya buat yang udah baca, ripiu, nge-fav, nge-follow, blablablabla...

Makasih! Cherry terharu atas respon yang kalian berikan! *srot srot*

Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk nge-PM, ya! saya tunggu~

**Vote dibuka~**

**Aldebaran / DM / Aiolia / Dohko / Shura**

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? ;D


	10. Cancer Deathmask

Chapter 10 UPDATE!

Hahahaha, I'm Back, All! (^o^)

Baiklaaah, Goldies yang beruntung kali ini adalaaah...

**11/Aiolia. 13/ DM. 6/ Dohko. 3/ Aldebaran.**

Cancer Deathmask~

"Ayo, siapa yang berani maju! Gue bunuh kalian semua! MYOWAHAHAHAHAHA... ─ha? Sekarang giliran gue? HUAAAAAAAAA!"

Ternyata DM takut juga dengan CMGS...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **Kalo SS punyaku, dari zaman purba semua disclaimer ada nama Cherry-Sakura05.**

**Warning: Untuk meyakinkan diri anda, baik dalam membaca, me-review, maupun mempraktekkan isi dari fic ini, Athena Shop juga melayani pemesanan peti mati dengan harga diskon (bonus bunga mawar). Pesanlah segera!**

* * *

**#10. Cancer Deathmask**

1. Ajak Deathmask menonton film Spongebob Squarepants, lalu katakan bahwa sebenarnya tokoh Mr. Krabs adalah saudaranya yang disandera oleh Poseidon.

2. Minta bantuan Mu untuk meneleport semua topeng-topeng yang ada di kuil Cancer dan menggantinya dengan topeng Ondel-ondel.

3. Ganti semua suplai makanan Deathmask dengan air laut. Saat dia mulai mengamuk, katakan, "Jangan marah dulu, air laut itu mengandung plankton yang bergizi untukmu."

4. Pertemukan ia dengan Tobi no Akatsuki. Barangkali Tobi bisa mendekor ulang topeng mayat Deathmask menjadi topeng lollipop.

5. Buat pengakuan dengan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya wajah yang anda miliki adalah **wajah 'pinjaman'** dari karya Deathmask. Tanyakan, "_Apa kau tidak mau mengambil wajahku?_" (nb: Pastikan Deathmask tahu kalau itu bohongan. Kalau tidak, ia akan mengambilnya betulan)

6. Tanyakan padanya, apakah ia tidak takut dimakan (dalam artian sebenarnya) oleh Aphrodite mengingat Ikan Piranha itu Ikan pemakan **SEGALA.**

7. Putar-putar permen lollipop di depan matanya. Cari tahu apakah pola permen lollipop yang berputar-putar seperti jurus Sekishiki Mei Kai Ha dapat membuatnya pusing. (nb: Bersiaplah untuk kabur secepat kilat untuk berjaga-jaga jika Deathmask ingin menampar anda)

8. Ubah posisi tegak kuil Cancer menjadi miring seperti menara pisa. Gunakan alasan normal: **untuk membuatnya serasa dirumah (Italia).**

9. Ketika ia sedang frustasi karena gagal mendapatkan topeng baru, tanyakan (dengan wajah anak TK) mengapa ia tidak menjadikan Shiryu sebagai koleksi barunya. *evillaugh* #dijadiinbakpao

10. Taruh bom di celana Deathmask. (nb: Pastikan pintu underworld dalam keadaan tidak terkunci sehingga ia bisa hidup kembali. Kalau tidak, ya, Rest in Peace saja lah. #gelindingan)

11. Saat jari-jari telunjuk Deathmask terluka (di tangan maupun kaki), perhatikan jari apa yang digunakannya untuk melancarkan Sekishiki Mei Kai Ha.

12. Hasut Athena untuk mengekspor Deathmask ke luar negeri karena harga jual kepiting yang amat tinggi (?).

13. Bilang kalau Masami Kurumada-sensei mau membuat remake Finding Nemo versi anime, dan dia direkrut jadi aktor.

14. Ajak ia makan ke restoran, lalu ganti kata _'kepiting'_ yang ada di menu dengan nama _'Deathmask'_. Contoh: _'Deathmask'_ saus padang, _'Deathmask'_ bakar , _'Deathmask'_ asam manis, dsb.

15. For **DM FG** Only: Ambil sembarang kepiting di pasar, lalu menangislah tersedu-sedu sambil menuduh mengapa ia tega menjual anak kalian berdua pada pedagang Sea Food. (untuk efek dramatis, lakukan musical effect ala opera sabun)

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot buat **Black Roses 00 **dan** Aicchan** atas saran-saran yang telah diberikan ^^

Terutama buat kak Avamura! Makasih, ya, kak! ^^

Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata lama juga, ya, saya apdetnya... *matahin pensil* Maafkan sayaaaaaa, habis kena sindrom writer block, sih. Huhuhuhu. Jadinya lama deh. *bertransformasi jadi nenek-nenek*

But, I hope All of You like this fic ^^!

**Voting: Aiolia/ Dohko/ Aldebaran**

Mind to

**Review?**


End file.
